wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Trees
Talk to the trees in Ravenwood Get close enough to press x and trigger the completion. Quest Dialog and Progression Boris Tallstaff: I'm thinking we need more on history. How about a piece on the Magic Trees in Ravenwood? Boris Tallstaff: They've been here a long time. I think everyone should know their history. It is a BIG part of Ravenwood! *''You accept Boris Tallstaff's quest: The Trees'' *''You talk to Blossom, the Life Tree'' Blossom, the Life Tree: Ah, the history of Life Magic. Our Music is teh thread that binds together the Universe that is the Spiral. Blossom, the Life Tree: Powerful Wizards can learn to harness this power and travel to other Worlds! Blossom, the Life Tree: Now go in peace, young Wizard, and enjoy life to the fullest. *''You talk to Ivan, the Myth Tree'' Ivan, the Myth Tree: When this World, the First World, was still young, the Grandfather Tree sang a Song that created all the creatures. Ivan, the Myth Tree: Fantastic creatures - or Monsters - become Legends. We study these Legends so that we can remember them. Ivan, the Myth Tree: Then, through the power of Myth, we bring them to life. So you see, the study of history can lead to great power. *''You Talk to Bernie, the Fire Tree'' Bernie, the Fire Tree: Our history is a fiery one, but worth remembering! The Dragons, ancient Titans of the First World, were the masters of Fire. Bernie, the Fire Tree: The Dragons ruled the Land and wanted the Sky and Sea. But it was not to be. Bernie, the Fire Tree: The Dragons' siblings, barbaric Giants and the greedy Tritons, fought against them. Bernie, the Fire Tree: To defend themselves, the Dragons created the Magic of Pyromancy... but alas, it was not enough to save them. *''You Talk to Kelvin, the Ice Tree'' Kelvin, the Ice Tree: The history of Ice Magic, huh? It's simple. When the world was very young, the Giants ruled the skies. Kelvin, the Ice Tree: The Grandfather Tree created them, as well as the ruthless Dragons and the craven Tritons. Kelvin, the Ice Tree: The Giants built castles in the clouds above and used Ice Magic to battle the Dragons and the Tritons. *''You Talk to Torrence, the Storm Tree'' Torrence, the Storm Tree: Oh heavens, the history of Storm Magic? But it's such a sad tale. Well, if you insist... Torrence, the Storm Tree: Tritions, the Lords of the Deep, created the Storm Arts to harness wind and rain, storm and sea. Torrence, the Storm Tree: They used their Magic to battle their siblings, the devious Dragons and the craven Giants. Torrence, the Storm Tree: But, sadly, it was not enough. They lost the War and their once noble Art was all but forgotten... until recently. *''You Talk to Boris Tallstaff back at the Wizard City Library'' Boris Tallstaff: Gee, great work! I didn't know all that history before. Jadelynne Khaotix 09:16, 10 June 2009 (UTC)